tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190619042301
Hi Anna, hab mich über die Antwort gefreut. Ja, über das Ende der Serie Game of Thrones lässt sich schon streiten. Wie schon erwähnt, ich bin umso mehr gespannt auf das Ende der Buchreihe. So fern George R. R. Martin überhaupt was macht. Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist im Handel, du kannst ihn dir entweder bei Media Markt oder Saturn besorgen. Bei Saturn im Alexanderplatz habe ich ihn mir besorgt und habe ihn angesehen. Könnte ihn mir immer wieder ansehen. Die deutschen Sprecher finde ich persönlich passend für die Charaktere. Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn ein Sequel kommen würde. Wenn nicht gar zu einer Trilogie werden könnte. Ich freue mich schon mal über den Tag, an dem ich mir dir genauer über diesen Animationsfilm schreiben kann. Der ist wirklich gut und würde gerne wissen welche Szenen du am lustigsten, am spannendsten oder gar am dramatischten fandest. Ja, das kenne ich. Es gibt im Leben immer wieder Neuanfänge und man will alles auf die Reihe kriegen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du sofort die IDW Comics liest. Lass dir einfach Zeit bis du deine eigene Ordnung entwickeln kannst. Von den Avatar-Comics habe ich gehört, aber ich bleibe lieber bei der TV-Serie. Freut mich, dass dir meine Vorstellung von einem Crossover zwischen TMNT und Masters of the Universe gefällt. Ich versichere dir abermals, dass du nicht alles kennen musst. Das verlangt niemand von dir. Hier ist die erste He-Man-Episode aus den 80er Jahren, damit du schon mal einen Eindruck bekommst, aber nur wenn du Zeit findest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0DdTspZMBY Die DC Comic-Versionen der letzten Jahre sind natürlich etwas dramatischer also nichts für kleinere Fans. Würde mich schon freuen, wenn es zu so einem Crossover-Comic kommen würde. Deine Idee finde ich sehr gut. Es ist eben eine der großen klassischen Vorgehensweisen eines Schurken mit der Verzweiflung, Angst und Unzufriedenheit der Menschen zu spielen und sie so zu manipulieren. Es gibt vieles, was Menschen zum Bösen verleiten kann, vor allem verzweifelte Seelen können zu allem bereit sein. Ich finde du kannst gut schreiben. Ich lese gerade nochmal die Artemis Fowl-Reihe von Eoin Colfer, da die Verfilmung kommen wird. Bin aber sehr skeptisch, was die Verfilmung angeht. Da musste ich wieder daran denken, wie es wäre, wenn die Turtles (IDW und 2012) mit der Anderswelt zu tun bekommen, mit all den Feen, Elfen, Kobolden, Naturgeistern und Trollen. Kann mir auch vorstellen, dass die Turtles (IDW und 2012) es mit einem menschengestaltigen Koboldkönig zu tun bekommen, der eine Hommage an David Bowie in seiner Rolle des Koboldkönigs Jareth aus dem Film Die Reise ins Labyrinth darstellen soll. Hier der Clip, wo sich Koboldkönig Jareth der Protagonistin Sarah präsentiert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vcqMD5duiQ Der Stunt mit der Kristallkugel wurde jedenfalls in der 2012-Episode Mazes & Mutants dargestellt. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass ich IDW Publishing folgendes angeschrieben habe: Nämlich eine Story, wo alternative Versionen von den Turtles und Splinter in New York City des späten 19. Jahrhunderts tätig sind. Wäre doch was, wenn dies in die Tat umgesetzt werden könnte. Die Turtles im Zeitalter als die Straßen New York Citys noch mit Gaslaternen erleuchtet wurden. Wie du schon meintest, vielleicht würden sie es sogar mit Jack the Ripper zu tun bekommen, der seine Untaten in New York City fortsetzt. Wäre doch toll dargestellt, wenn sich Jack the Ripper für die Turtles des 19. Jahrhunderts als ebenbürtiger wie gefährlicher Gegner herausstellen würde. Oder wenn nicht sogar eine regelrechte Steampunk-Geschichte, könnte mir auf jeden Fall eine Steampunk-Version von Shredder vorstellen. Hier nochmal Infos zu Steampunk: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steampunk Wie immer werde ich sehen, wie alles bei mir weitergehen wird. Wünsche dir eine schöne Restwoche. Robert